


To Be With You Always

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Do you think my seven arrests will affect the vetting process for the Danish State Dinner?"





	To Be With You Always

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

March 8, 2000

Leo walked down the hall from the Communications bullpen toward his office checking his watch. It had been a long day and there were a few more hours of tedium before he could call it a night. Somewhere in there, he hoped to grab a bite to eat. His stomach was an hour or two from turning against him and his head hurt. He needed to see Larry and Ed though…things were happening in California. It was eight months until the first Bartlet Administration midterm elections. Crucial spots were up for grabs and there was much work to do if Democrats really intended to take back the House. They had to get the numbers up any way they could. DNC and DCCC meetings would fill the coming weeks.

“Your seven o’clock is waiting Leo.” Margaret told him as he walked into his outer office.

The senior assistant stopped filing, handing Leo six small binders.

“What the hell is all of this?”

“The federal college loan information you might want to brush up on before the meeting Monday afternoon. Don’t keep your appointment waiting.”

“I didn’t make any appointment.” He handed the binders back. “Give this to Sam and Josh; tell them I want a four page abridgement by Monday morning. There is no point in having a Deputy if he cannot do the work I find undesirable. Set me up with Larry and Ed tomorrow at 9:30.”

“The Secretary of Transportation is at 9:30. Your morning is full. I had to also squeeze in Nancy McNally.”

“OK, as soon as possible before one then. Who is this appointment?”

“Very important, go.” Margaret went to fix his tie and for once Leo let her. He must have been tired.

The Chief of Staff shrugged, sighed, and walked into his office. His game face changed to a smile.

“Devlin, honey what are you doing here?”

“Hello there handsome.”

She stood from the couch and walked into his arms. Leo enjoyed their hello kiss, doing his best to remain chaste considering where they were.

“You look devilishly handsome this evening.” She straightened his tie too. It could not possibly have gotten crooked between the door and here. That was definitely a woman thing.

“Thanks. I am so busy tonight and I have a…you're my appointment.”

“Ding, ding, ding; tell the man what he’s won.”

“Am I being duped?” he asked, going around to his desk.

“Of course not love. You're being fed…we’re going to dinner. I am almost willing to bet you have not eaten in hours.”

“No comment.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Dev, I have so much work to do. I'm sorry but I am not going to be able to just push it to the side.”

“Not to negate all the work you do but I was told by possibly the greatest Leo McGarry source alive that you could afford to get away tonight. We have a 7:30 reservation at Equinox.”

“I love Equinox.”

“I know. You should…”

“Leo, I was thinking…oh my goodness. Am I interrupting?” Jed walked into the office.

“Good evening Mr. President.” Leo had already stood from his chair. He came to stand next to Devlin. “Charlie told me you were in the Residence having dinner sir.”

“Abbey is out of town at a Rowan University seminar. You know I hate to eat alone; I thought you might want to join me.” he turned to Devlin and wore his most charming smile. “Good evening. I'm President Josiah Bartlet.”

The eye roll Leo did was obvious. His best friend was such a ham. Still, it was probably the coolest thing on the planet to introduce yourself to attractive women as the President of the United States.

“Its an honor to meet you sir. I'm Devlin Kincaid.”

“Well, it is certainly good to meet you. Television does little justice to your beauty.”

“I don’t appear on television that often.”

“And that is a shame. Would you like to join me in the Residence for dinner. I assure you all of my stories are much cooler than anything Leo could ever tell you. Jerome has made an amazing honey glazed chicken, with egg noodles and mashed cauliflower that will delight your taste buds.” He lowered his voice. “I used to hate cauliflower until I tasted his.”

“That does sound amazing sir, please accept a rain check. Leo and I have a 7:30 reservation. I will be happy to bring him back but he needs a dinner break.”

“Don’t you dare; I insist that you keep him. He did his bid for God and country today. An early night is just what he needs.” He looked at his best friend. “Go, and you better not come back. I'm posting guards at the door with instruction to keep you out.”

“Sir…”

“Uh uh.” Jed waved it away. “Go before you're late. Devlin, it was great to finally meet you.”

“Hopefully soon we will have more of an opportunity to talk Mr. President.”

“The Danes are coming to town on April 6th for a State Dinner. I fully expect to see you there.”

“Yes sir. Thank you so much for the invitation.”

“Of course. Goodnight Leo.”

“Thank you Mr. President. Goodnight.”

Jed Bartlet left through the side door back into the Oval Office. Devlin turned to Leo.

“C'mon darling. We are going to be late.”

Leo threw some important folders into his briefcase before pulling his coat from the closet. He helped Devlin into her swing coat, smiling when he saw the angel pin. Holding hands, they left the Chief of Staff’s office.

“Margaret, I want you to get out of here at a decent hour.”

“I will. Goodnight Leo; goodnight Miss Kincaid. Excellent job on getting him out of here.”

“It’s Devlin, please.” She shook the assistant’s hand. “We are going to be great friends in the future.”

Leo couldn’t help but groan when he heard that. With the both of them against him, he would never win another fight. He had not won a fight with Margaret since the day she was hired.

“Yes, of course.” Margaret said. “I'm glad someone is on my side…the man is a handful.”

“Isn't he?” Devlin replied, laughing. “So damned cute though.”

“I heard that.”

She laughed again and they walked arm and arm to the exit. Leo signed out before heading to her Jaguar. He called Lewis from his cell phone, telling him that his services would not be needed tonight.

“Shall I pick you up at 6am tomorrow morning, sir?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you. Have a good night.”

“You too sir. Goodnight.”

He slipped his cell phone into his pocket, looking at his companion.

“Answer me something Leo.”

“Yeah.” He buckled his seatbelt.

“Do you think my seven arrests will affect the vetting process for the Danish State Dinner?”

“I'm sorry?” Leo looked at her with wide eyes. “Your what?”

“Calm down, they are not felonies.”

“You’ve really been arrested seven times?”

“Yes, for protesting in my youth. I'm no Martin Sheen or anything but I have seen my share of paddy wagons. Pro-choice rallies, human rights, the ERA, gay rights, healthcare…did I ever tell you that I was almost kicked out of high school?”

“No. I definitely think that conversation would have stood out. If there are no convictions on your record you should be just fine. Anyway, I will vouch for you. Ron Butterfield and his guys are thorough. You're quite a respectable member of society; only something dire would keep you out.”

“Thank you.”

“I would like to hear more about your almost being kicked out of school.”

“I will tell you over dinner. I have a lot to tell you tonight. You don’t mind if I talk excessively, do you?”

“Absolutely not. I find I cannot get enough of the sound of your voice.”

“You are such a sweetheart, though I am not sure that I believe you.”

Pulling up to the curb close to the restaurant, the couple got out of the car. She gave the keys to a valet and slid the ticket into her Nicole Miller purse. Their coats were checked inside and a server immediately showed them to a lovely table just a bit away from the busy dinner crowd.

“A drink to start ma'am?”

“I will have a glass of Chardonnay. Mr. McGarry will have raspberry tea.”

Leo nodded before the server excused himself.

“The next couple of weeks are going to be so busy.” Devlin said. “We are doing benefit concerts in New York one weekend and LA the next. I'm taking the girls to the Big Apple with me and Jack wanted to be an asshole about it. It falls on one of his weekends but I told him they could stay with him the next weekend. Do you want to know what he said. He said ‘I'm taking my family to Baltimore that weekend’. His family! As if our daughters are not members of his precious family. I just shook my head and hung up on him. Mike is going to keep the girls while I am in Los Angeles. Thank God for him.”

She opened the menu, not sure what she was in the mood for.

“I'm sorry but your ex-husband is a real piece of shit.”

“Mmm yeah, and there is nothing to be sorry for. I just want to make sure that I don’t influence the girls with my personal feelings. I'm thinking about crab cakes.”

“I'm considering tuna.”

The server returned with drinks but the couple asked for more time to decide on dinner. They were told to take their time.

“I like your outfit tonight. You always look…beautiful but comfortable. Women don’t always look comfortable.”

Devlin wore purple slacks, a crème colored turtleneck quite soft to the touch, and purple boots. Her hair was pulled up; bringing attention to the diamond drops in her ears.

“Oh by the way, the reason I'm wearing this turtleneck is a little more necessity than fashion.”

Devlin ordered the crab cakes, macaroni and cheese and broccoli salad. Leo went for the garlic shrimp in angel hair pasta; a last minute choice but he felt it was a good one. Devlin smiled as the server walked away. She pulled down her turtleneck, cutting her eyes at the Chief of Staff.

“You have a lot of explaining to do Count Dracula.”

“I didn’t do that.” he said.

“Oh really.” She laughed. “So, some other man addicted to my neck gave me two hickeys?”

“Did I do that?”

“Yes. My daughters have been making fun of me relentlessly. I can't even get at them for it…they are just sitting there shouting ‘look at me’.”

“I'm sorry honey.” He stroked her hand. “I can't help myself when you let me kiss your neck. I have to make it mine.”

“I am not opposed to that. Just do it where I can hide it a little better next time.”

“Yes ma'am. I will start practicing tonight.”

“Right. Before I forget, you have to pencil in time for May 12th at 6:30. Colleen is in the spring play and she wants you to come see her performance. The junior high school class is doing Anne of Green Gables and she is playing Diana Barry.”

“I will be there.”

“I’ll call Margaret tomorrow to make sure it goes on your schedule.”

“Oh ha ha. Now tell me why you were almost kicked out of high school.”

She laughed. She lit a cigarette after asking Leo if he minded. He did not.

“I was always a bit of a rabble rouser. My father said I must have inherited it from his mother.”

“Grandma Grace?”

“The one and only. In her day she was a suffragist, campaigned for birth control, civil rights, and the women’s movement. Not to mention that she raised five children and started a million dollar foundation from her kitchen table. She also received her Bachelor’s Degree from Hudson University in political science before she passed away. Anyway, I started a little organization at school and it pissed off the Administration.”

“What was the organization?” Leo asked.

“Catholic schoolgirls for choice.”

“Are you kidding me?” he burst into laughter. 

“No. I was a senior, 18 years old, and I made sure every member of the club was 18 because I knew there would be trouble. I didn’t want the younger girls getting into something they were not ready to handle. After bunches of us were rounded up at a rally wearing our St. Helene’s uniforms the powers that be were livid. I was found to be the ringleader and suspended for two weeks. They threatened not to let me participate in graduation but my grandparents had given too much money to the parish for them to get away with that. I was forced to give up my commencement speech though.”

“I never did anything that cool.”

“Oh I'm sure you did. You were a Socialist; a real bad boy I bet.”

Dinner was served; Devlin commented to the server that it looked magnificent. Leo ordered another iced tea.

“Dev, can I talk to you about something?”

“Anything.”

“Has Jack said anything to you about the two of us?”

“What do you mean?”

He could feel her pulling back and that gave him all the answer he needed. Leo sighed.

“What did he say?”

“It doesn’t matter. Least of all to me Leo.”

“Please tell me what he said.”

“He pretended to be worried about the girls. He said he didn’t know how comfortable he felt having a drug addict around his daughters. He said you might be a bad influence. Please don’t let him upset you. You are not a bad influence on my girls. Their father is an underhanded bastard adulterer and he thinks you might lead them astray. He only said it to rattle my chain…he doesn’t care about them.”

“Don’t say that. My ex-wife said that to me once and it really hurt.”

“Jack offered me alimony in exchange to take full custody. I didn’t want his money; I just wanted my daughters. Getting him to see them even on weekends was like pulling teeth in the beginning. All Jack wanted was Miss Colorado. I was his trophy wife and that wasn’t even enough.”

Jack Berman was 60 and his new wife was just 32. What most people didn’t know is he did not leave Devlin for Jennifer. She left him when she discovered his affair. He thought he could work it out…keep Devlin and his tart on the side. Neither Devlin nor Jennifer was fond of that idea. If his wife would not have packed his bags for him they would still be together. He really thought he could have it all.

“Leo, I figure you must know a few unsavory people from being in Chicago politics. You think you can get a problem handled for me?”

“It could be done but I'm telling you it won't be cheap.” He replied.

“I have all the money you need.”

“You want it quick and easy or slow and torturous?”

“Mmm, very painful. Professionally done and quite clean. Oh God, I'm awful.” Devlin covered her eyes laughing. Then she did the sign of the cross to ward off bad omens. “He is the father of my children, for what that’s worth. I will leave it up to Colleen and Alicia to determine what they think of their father. His thoughts on my relationship with anyone, especially you, don’t matter one iota.”

“As long as you're alright. I don’t want to cause any friction in your life.”

“You're not. Now lets talk about my birthday.”

“Maybe I wanted to surprise you with something.”

“I love surprises. I'm glad its on a Friday this year though that is going to be a packed weekend. I'm with you on Friday…all night soldier.”

“Sounds like it might be my birthday.” Leo said.

“Yeah.” She smiled. “On Saturday my friends have something planned that I am being kept in the dark about. Mo is the ringleader so it is sure to be insane.”

“What about Sunday?”

“I am picking up the girls from Jack’s for shopping and dinner. Mo and the girls have been nagging me to bring you out of the shadows. You're going to have a coming out party soon. I think you'll like my friends.”

Leo was apprehensive but he did want to get to know Devlin’s friends better. She and Maureen Spencer had been best friends since her days at Smith. She was now Director of Fundraising for the Kincaid Foundation. He also knew there was a Helen, Josette, Kim, and Bev. He heard stories and knew them to be a dynamic group. They had to be to keep up with this whirlwind of a woman.

“Since you ruined my birthday surprise…”

“I did no such thing.” Devlin replied laughing. “What are you talking about?”

“Is it OK if I give you an early present?”

“As if I am going to turn that down. What is it?”

“I hope you like it.”

Leo reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring box, and opened it. 

“Devlin Kathleen Kincaid, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God.” Her hand flew over her mouth. She started to shake as the tears welled in her eyes. This could not be happening. This just could not be happening. “Oh Leo…”

Her cell phone rang. Devlin froze for a moment before reaching into her vibrating bag. It was her daughter’s ring. She told Leo she had to take it.

“Hello.” She cleared her throat.

“Mom, can you bring home orange juice. Greedy Smurf drank it all.” She giggled. “Its me, Lee.”

“I know who this is darling. Of course I will. Let me run something by you.”

“K.”

“Leo has asked me to marry him and I am going to say yes. What do you think?”

“Oh my God, Oh my God, seriously? Put Leo on the phone.”

Devlin handed the phone to Leo, mouthing it was Lee.

“Hello Lee.”

“How big is the ring?”

“Um, three and a half carats. Its set in platinum.”

“Nice. OK, I'm for it and Colleen will be too as soon as she comes out of the bathroom. Put mom back on the phone. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Hi honey.”

“Marry him, yes, yes, yes. Then come home and show us the ring. Wake us up if we’re sleep…I gotta go and tell Colleen.”

“Gotcha. Love you.”

“Love you too mom.”

Devlin dropped the phone back in her purse. That was just the pause she needed for her heart to stop beating wildly. It hadn't worked but she’d calmed down enough to speak. She focused on Leo.

“Where were we?”

“I was asking you to spend the rest of your life with me.”

“Oh right.” she laughed nervously. “Yes. Yes Leo.”

She leaned over to kiss him. Leo moved his tie out of the way, didn’t want it covered in garlic sauce. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Devlin took her time admiring it.

“It is beautiful. This is…this is such a surprise. Wow, I can't even pretend I saw it coming. Do you really want this?”

“Of course I do. I know we have not been together long but I am madly in love with you. You make me feel so good on the inside and love me just for me. I want to always feel that way. I want to crawl into bed with you after working too many hours. I want to make pancakes on Saturday for the girls. I want to be a part of a family where there is love and a little bit of chaos.”

Devlin laughed through the tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

“I love you so much but I should tell you something.”

“What?”

“The girls want a dog.”

“Oh boy. Bring it on.”

They held hands and Devlin sighed contently. The server returned to collect dinner dishes.

“Would you like to take a look at the dessert menu?” he asked. “We have a key lime pie that has been quite popular tonight.”

“I’ll just have a cup of coffee.” Leo said.

“The key lime pie sounds perfect. A cup of coffee also please.”

“Certainly.”

“How long have you wanted to marry me?” she asked.

“If I say our fourth date I doubt you will believe me. I knew since Christmas and bought the ring right after State of the Union. I thought of proposing on Valentine’s Day but that is such a cliché. Anyway, that was a school night so we spent it with the twins. Your birthday was cliché too but…I've carried it with me everyday and tonight seemed perfect.”

“It was perfect.”

Leo held her hand tight before kissing it. Devlin was ecstatic as her pie arrived. Leo left the creamer on the saucer but added 5 sugar cubes to his coffee. He was actually ready for the check. He wanted to take his new fiancée back to his hotel suite for a little alone time before she had to go home.

“Are Lee and Lee with a sitter?” he asked.

“Katie is there and I let them order pizza. I promised to be home by eleven. Are you itching to leave?”

“No.” his tone and his eyes betrayed him.

“Well Mr. McGarry,” Devlin lowered her voice. “I would be just a little disappointed if you didn’t have an overwhelming urge to get me out of this restaurant and out of these clothes.”

“I never want you to be disappointed. This is a night where Lewis driving would have come in quite handy. I plan to have my way with you in the back of a luxury vehicle as soon as humanly possible.”

“Mmm hmm. I think that might be every man’s fantasy.”

“You in the back of a luxury car…I cannot say I blame them.”

The pie was as wonderful as advertised. Devlin sipped her coffee and had a cigarette while they waited for the check. Leo paid with his black Amex card.

“We are going to have to release a press statement, you know.” He said.

“Well, the press already knows that we are involved. We will do what we need to but won't let them get involved. We’ll discuss the press after my birthday, alright?”

Leo thought the sparkler on her hand would definitely draw attention. She just shrugged.

“I doubt paparazzi are going to stalk me. Its not as if you’ve gotten engaged to a press magnet. We will be fine. Are you ready?”

Leo nodded, his eyes twinkling. Devlin wondered if they could even make it back to the Watergate. A Jaguar was a luxury car with quite a spacious back seat. She smiled to herself thinking about it. Outside, the valet pulled the car up and she slid behind the wheel. Celine Dion came on the radio; she teared up again. Her fiancée smiled at her.

“I'm an emotional mess.” She said returning his smile.

“You are not. Honey, you are just happy and it fills me with indescribable joy knowing I could do that for you. I will make it my everyday plan.”

She glanced at him, reaching over to stroke his thigh. In the hotel suite they were both anxious to get naked. In his bed they cuddled close; Devlin admiring her ring.

“Going to the chapel and we’re gonna get married.” She sang.

Leo laughed at her song, kissing her melody.

“I love you.” He murmured.

She kept singing, her hands stroking his chest and stomach.

“Are you really going to be able to give up Executive Suite grandeur for the suburbs?” 

“Mmm, I think I will be OK.”

They kissed again, Devlin wrapping her arms around his neck. They rolled on the mattress and Leo moaned into her mouth. He could not wait to be her husband and a father to her daughters. He wanted a life of school plays, family trips, and holding his wife at night…it was something he never had. He didn’t know how it was going to play out against his hardnosed White House Chief of Staff but for the first time he would put everything into trying. Leo was an intelligent man and could do if he devoted himself. He’d once told Jenny that his work was more important than their marriage. He would never make that mistake with Devlin.

“How much time do we have?” he whispered into her hair, touching the soft strands with his fingers.

“The rest of our lives.”

“Tonight love.” Leo chuckled. “How much time do we have tonight?”

Devlin did a quick check of her watch. It was close to 90 minutes before she had to be home. She told Leo not to worry, she had everything under control. He smiled as his body moved over hers. She was so beautiful. How was it possible this woman who had everything still had room to want him? All the terrible things he had done in his life and God saw fit to bring this woman into his life.

“Dev, I promise to be the best possible husband I can be.”

“You will be fine.”

As he made love to her, Devlin thought about the rest of their lives together. She knew the first seven years of marriage would be devoted to Jed Bartlet and his political aspirations. All the reasons she loved Leo; honesty, duty, and strength would keep him at the President’s side until the end. Who knew how many twists and turns would come with the ride but Devlin was positive they could face each one. When it was over Leo would be 60…plenty of life left to live. They would have their time together and he would be a good husband.

“Oh Devlin, Devlin, Devlin, ohhh honey.”

She whimpered, holding onto him as she quivered and climaxed. Leo breathed hard after his own climax. He lay back on the pillows staring at the ceiling and hoping he was good enough for her.

“You're an incredible man.” She said. “So incredible.”

“Hmm?” he looked down at her in his arms before kissing her forehead.

“You're thinking, no you are worrying, about our future.”

“I'm confident that I love you Devlin. That doesn’t mean…”

“Stop it.” she sat up, pulling the blanket with her. “We have years to worry. Now is a happy time. The girls are going to be so excited. I'm surprised they are not ringing my phone off the hook right now.”

“And Jack?”

“I will deal with Jack. Just keep our earlier conversation in mind.”

“You're bad.” Leo laughed, pulling her closer and kissing her. “You should get dressed. If you stay any longer I'm gonna wanna keep you.”

He watched her get out of bed and casually dress. She was not in a rush, giving him a bit of a show while rolling up her thigh highs. Leo threw his robe on; they walked to the door with their arms around each other.

“Call me when you're home safe.” he said.

“I will. I love you very much Leo McGarry. Tonight is more than I could have imagined and you made that happen.”

“And we still have your birthday to look forward to.”

“I don’t think I can take much more excitement.”

“We’ll see.” He kissed her. “Goodnight my darling.”

“Goodnight.”

Devlin left and Leo went back to the bedroom. He put on sweats; thinking for a split second there was time to go back to the White House. Yeah right. He had things in his suite to work on anyway. A cup of hot tea and Miles Davis in the CD player, Leo settled into his comfortable chair for just a little work before his dreams would take him back to Devlin.

***


End file.
